The Angel Of A Time Lord
by RomyRomRomz
Summary: Angels were a myth. They were beautiful creatures who watched over their chosen human. But what if their human wasn't... a human? What if their human was... a time lord? The last in existence. The Doctor/OC story.
1. Chapter 1 The Angel In Disguise

**The Angel Of A Time Lord**

**Chapter 1. The Angel In Disguise**

The Angels were a myth. They were beautiful creatures who watched over their chosen human. But what if their human wasn't... a human? What if their human was... a time lord? The last in existence. And what if the Angel in question was unaware of being such a creature, living right here on Earth among human kind.

"Lexi! You're going to be late! Move it!" Alexis pulled her parker on and grabbed the last bit of toast on the table. Her foster brother whined as she grinned at him and ran out the room. "What time will you be home?" Lexi grinned at her foster mother as she hung in the living room doorway for a moment, "Never?" A cushion went flying her way and she ducked, "Bye Jan!"

Once at college, Lexi pulled her hood over her head and nudged Nate next to her. He nudged her back and grinned. They set off for Westminster on the District line, the group of college kids in their own little cliques. There were the preppy girls and guys, who only cared about themselves and the way they looked. There were the bad ass guys, who apparently carried knives and always wore hoodies. There were the unfriendly alternative kids who liked art and listened to My Chemical Romance. Then there was the usuals. Lexi and Nate were two of the usuals. The people who were friendly, happy and generally clever. They stood by the doors, hanging on to the bar above them.

"Hows life in the teeny tiny flat?" Nate asked, clutching his tatty notebook in one arm. Lexi shrugged, her dark brown hair falling over her face slightly.

"It's ok, so relieved to be the only girl. Don't think I could take it in the boys room." She sighed, noticing the teacher Dan approach the two of them.

"How are my two favourite students?" Nate began talking to him, but Lexi was pondering otherwise. It had been six months since the incident, the one only Lexi, her foster mother, Nate and the... knew about. She couldn't bring herself to think of him, the man who had made it happen, who had made her become what she was today.

"Alexis?" Her head snapped to her teacher's.

"Sorry Dan, what?" He chuckled and asked her again. She got into the conversation this time, realising if she spent time thinking about him and what she was, it would just make her blank, make her an empty shell. She hated what she was, it was horrible, she was a freak. Of course, the whole of London knew of the aliens and all that. Even though most of them ignored it, or had been trained into thinking it was a fluke, a practical joke.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Westminster. They walked past the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben. Then they were at the posh conference hall. Colleges from all over London were there, watching poets, performers and entertainers as they showed off their talents. It was all the best English students from London colleges, rated by their teachers. Lexi didn't feel honoured or anything like that, she hated things like this, but it always got her good credit.

Lexi took her aisle seat at the front row of the higher tiers next to Nate. It didn't take long for the formal announcer to introduce the first act. Lexi watched bored as the freestyle poet began performing, she began drawing on her notebook. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doodling, as she was lazily watching the freestyle poet.

"What's that?" Nate was looking at the clean sheet of paper in Lexi's notebook. There was a defined sketch, one that looked like it had taken ages to perfect. It was only small, taking up a corner of the sheet of paper. It was slanted at an angle, as if it were flying. It was an old police phone box. It was a perfect sketch, as if she was looking at it right in front of her. Lexi looked down at the sheet and gasped. It was his box, his police box. She ripped the paper from her notebook and scrunched it up into a ball, throwing it down into the audience below. It landed on the stage. No-one knew who it was, it was near impossible to tell with hundreds of students sitting around.

She hadn't even realised she was drawing it, was it that clear in the back of her mind? Lexi shook her head, it couldn't be, could it? There was suddenly a round of applause and Lexi jumped, Nate chuckled quietly.

"Our next performer..." The announcer continued, but Lexi paid no attention. She looked at the blank sheet of paper and scrunched her mouth to one side of her face. Her shoulders were aching as if the bones were moving apart by themselves, without her even thinking about it. She ignored it for now, and listened to the performer. Before she knew it there was a break, Nate stood up.

"You staying here?"

"Yeah."

"Need anything?"

"Can of coke." He smiled and stepped over her as did several other people. Lexi placed her elbow on the arm of the velvet seat, and put her hand over her mouth. She stared blankly into space, nothing particularly on her mind except her shoulders spasming every minute or so. It didn't particularly bother her, it happened every so often. She watched as all the students and teachers flooded back in, Nate threw the can of coke into her lap smiling.

"There, maybe you'll be awake now?" She rolled her eyes at him and opened the can, slurping it silently. Nate took his jacket off as did everyone else. Lexi was the only one still with a jacket on, her big parker which she rarely ever took off. Well it was Winter.

"Welcome back students and teachers, now we have a late entry into our performance today. He's an illusionist... please welcome Mr. John Smith." Nate applauded excitedly, finally something worth watching. Lexi clapped too, but didn't look at the stage.

"Ah isn't this a treat? We got students from all over good old London town!" John Smith said. Lexi frowned slightly. She recognised the voice. Maybe he was someone famous, or she had heard him on the radio.

"Wait a minute... I know him..." Nate said, his voice suddenly harsh and alert. He was hushed by Dan next to him but he ignored it. John Smith went to the left of the stage and picked up a scrunched up bit of paper. Lexi's paper. He smiled as he opened it, seeing his Tardis drawn to perfection. Where was she? His dark brown eyes scanned the room. Nate stood up and pointed at John Smith.

"That's him... it's him!" Lexi's grey eyes turned to the stage where John Smith stood. He was looking around the massive semi circle auditorium, grinning that familiar grin. She gasped, the pain in her shoulders suddenly burst, as if she had just broken both shoulder bones. Several people were staring at Nate now, his shouting now audible down below. His eyes were wide with anger and fury. Lexi dropped the coke can as she felt it happen, the same thing that happened six months ago. But now she was in front of hundreds of people, they would all see what a freak she was. The man center stage looked up, his grin was gone, and his eyes were wide, wider than Nate's.

"Alexis..." He whispered. But it was too late. She dropped her coat from her shoulders and felt the wings start to emerge from her shoulder blades. They were huge; an 12ft wingspan made of beautiful white feathers. He promised he would never come back. He promised. "No no!" He shouted as she flew up into the air, through the glass roof. There were screams, shouting and cries of fear and confusion.

It didn't hurt anymore, her shoulders were relieved as if they had been carrying this weight all too long. If she were human, which she clearly wasn't, she'd be cut to pieces, she'd be dead. But there wasn't a mark on her. She flew less than a minute, and sat on top of Big Ben. Tears flew down her face. A mass of people came running out the conference hall, from here she could see each one. The first person she saw was Nate, who was screaming her name. Everything was so much clearer now; she could hear for miles, see everything and every little detail, see how bright and amazing the World really was.

John Smith came running out of the building, winding his way around the students. "Coming through, coming through!" His long brown trench coat flowed behind him as he ran. His Converse trainers ran through the crowd, looking for the only face he knew that would know where she would go. Nate looked desperately at the sky, looking for a sign of his best friend.

"Did you see her, which way did she go?" It was him, the tall man was standing next to Nate, looking at the sky too.

"I'm not telling you anything, you promised you wouldn't come back." Mr. Smith sighed and continued running towards Big Ben. The blue police box was on the green facing the Houses of Parliament. He ran in, muttering to himself as he put a scan on for the girl. He tapped the bar around the main console impatiently, waiting for the scanner to give a positive location. The scan locked on at the top of Big Ben, and the Doctor flicked a switch and soon that familiar sound was heard as he disappeared from the green and into the bell room of Big Ben. He stepped out and huffed.

"Little bit of a squeeze, still, closest I can get." He climbed up a ladder leading to the exterior of the bell room. The tip of the tower, it was like a loft more than anything, and sitting on the edge in the shadows, was an angel, his angel.

"I can feel you. Like you're a part of me. I feel as though I have two hearts, a mind so full of experience and knowledge, it seems impossible. When you left, my wings left, my heart continued beating, now you're here again, the wings are back but the heartbeat, it's gone. I feel..." Lexi turned to him, her cheeks stained with a beautiful gold shimmer... her tears. He walked forward, his hair flopping over his face. She tried to speak, but the closer he got, the more breathless she felt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, crouching down over her. She took a deep breath and let it out, her breath cool.

"Doctor..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Broken Promise

**Chapter 2. The Broken Promise.**

"Alexis..." He whispered. A chill sent viciously down his back. He had tried every single day not to think about her. His angel. She was the most perfect being, the definition of perfection. It haunted him that he had promised to stay away. He had regretted it every moment, even with the likes of assistants around. It just never occurred to him he would need her, that he would want her in his life. The only other Angel he had met, was on a parallel universe, it was a she, another near perfect being, but not quite as perfect as Alexis was. Her name was Zafina; she had golden hair that flowed past her waist, her eyes were green like fresh cut grass and she was beautiful. Indescribably beautiful.

"You broke your promise." It was the faintest of whispers, yet it was as if she had sung it in his ears. He never wanted to come and find her again; she could grow old, be a human for the rest of her life and never think about him again. But he couldn't do it. An unspoken, unbeknown connection would always make him a part of her, and she a part of him.

The golden shimmer, now staining Lexi's jeans was beginning to sadden him. The Doctor had no intention of upsetting her, he never wanted her to cry. Angels didn't deserve to cry. He moved around her, now crouching on the edge of the clock tower overseeing London. His dark brown eyes scanned her near hidden face for a sign. He didn't know what the sign was, but he was told he would know when he saw it.

"Please don't... don't cry." He said, as soothingly as he could. It was hurting both of his hearts, seeing her cry like this. He moved his finger, just below her right eye and caught her next tear. It didn't harden, like it would with anyone else, it continued flowing, until the Doctor himself, had a tear in his eye. He wiped it away immediately.

"You never liked people crying did you?" She smiled ever so slightly, opening her eyes properly for the first time. The beautiful grey iris of her eyes lighting up with the golden tears now started to fade. She looked at him, shaking her head ever so slightly. As much as she hated to say it, she felt whole again. Her Doctor, her time lord was back. She had been living as an Angel for centuries, watching over the Doctor and his travels. Until she was sent to Earth after an invasion of the Angel World and completely forgot who she was. She had no recollection of the Doctor, or anything to do with her past life. She was just plain old Alexis, with no family.

"I hate people crying. You know... people feel sorry for themselves and all that, it's rather annoying," The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the interior of the bell room. When he looked back at Lexi, she was staring right at him. His hearts began to beat faster. "But you, when you cry, it's like my World will end, it's like I can't feel anything except sorrow. It's awful my sweet Angel." She blinked, the gold now completely faded from her eyes. The shimmer on her cheeks began fading too.

"I'm not an Angel." She stood up, moving around his crouched body. He was kind of blocking the exit, she could fly away from him if she had too.

"Ah ah ah, no you don't." He stood up and pushed his arm against the small opening and smirked. She cursed silently. It was obvious he would do that, he was the Doctor after all.

"So what now then? You tell me how sorry you are, or you tell me why you broke the promise?" Her smiled had faded, and his smirk had disappeared. They stared at each other. The Doctor blinked and tilted his head ever so slightly, making his hair flop over slightly.

"I promised I would never come back. Believe me I tried Lexi I tried. But after meeting you, I couldn't stop thinking about the most perfect being I have ever encountered, and... you're mine." Lexi froze, staring into his eyes.

"I'm not yours. I'm not anyone's. I belong to me, myself. You're just some freaky time space man who has nothing better to do than stalk people who are freaky just like yourself." His grin immediately returned. He lifted his eyebrows jokingly.

"Freaky eh? So you think you're... freakay?" He raised one eyebrow as he grinned. Lexi rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"I'm leaving," She saw another opening, one he couldn't possibly get too in time. He noticed her looking at it and started moving slowly. "Bye Doctor." The both darted around the circular frame of the bell tower when suddenly they were both deafened by Big Ben himself ringing as loudly as he could. The Doctor, who was on his knees, began crawling as quickly as he could. Lexi didn't move, she covered her ears with her hands. "Make it stop!" She shouted, her eyes shut tightly as the bell tone echoed through her brain. When he finally reached her, he put his hands over her hands covering her ears, and suddenly it stopped.

The sound of two heartbeats entered her mind again. Lexi opened her eyes, seeing the bell still ringing. She then looked above her, the Doctor winced as the bells rung each time. But she couldn't hear it. Heartbeats were singing in rhythm in her head. Da dun... da dun... and the other... ba bun, ba bun. One was slower than the other, yet the were in perfect sync. Finally his hands moved from hers and he dropped to both knees once again and folded over into a bundle. She looked at him, worried for a moment.

"Doctor?" She said, hoping he would answer. He didn't. Without hesitation, she covered his ears with her own hands and he immediately sprung up to his knees again. A wide, beautiful smile appeared on his face.

"I've missed that sound." He said, continuing to grin. Lexi frowned.

"What sound? I don't have a heartbeat remember." The Doctor's eyes remained closed as he continued listening.

"It's your song. My Angel's song. It's the most beautiful sound, it's your life force." She rolled her eyes and moved her hands, wiping them on her jeans as she stood up. His eyes opened as soon as he couldn't feel her touch any more.

"You're pathetic you know that? Utterly and totally pathetic." She pulled her hood of her Parker up over her dark brown hair and sighed. She knew there were two massive holes in the back now, but she didn't care. At least she was still herself. "Will they go away?" The Doctor stood up and took a deep breath, shoving his hands in his trench coat pockets as he did.

"Will what go away Lexi Lex?"

"These things." Alexis placed her hands over her shoulders and touched the feathered wings, which were so stupendously soft. The Doctor smiled, and began stroking one of the wings with the back of his hand.

"No, not while I'm around. I think they go well... with that, thing you call a coat." She gasped, punching him in the shoulder. He blew a raspberry at how pathetic the punch was.

"It's my favourite possession, now it's shredded because of you." Lexi moved away from the Doctor, back to the first opening where she now hung out of. He quickly jogged after her, placing both his hands back in his trench coat. "Why won't you let me fly away? You found me easy enough this time in the blue box."

"She's called the TARDIS madam, and I don't want you flying away, I like to see where you are. Well... I suppose you could fly somewhere, and I could try and find you." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated whether to let her go or not. Lexi was the one smirking now.

"Bye Doc!"

"Wait, WAIT!" She was gone, falling in a bundle towards the ground. Her wings were still tucked neatly and straight behind her back.

"Crap." She said, as they didn't open. But once she thought about it properly, they opened immediately and she flew upwards, cheering and laughing. Lexi had always had dreams about flying, every single night she slept. But sometimes it wasn't only flying, it was falling. She would be falling from a thousand feet, with her eyes closed and her body limp. She never understood it. Now it seems there were reason behind her dreams.

As Lexi found her wings and started flying, the Doctor shook his head and ran to the TARDIS. She flew faster this time, her wings zooming through the sky over the Thames. It didn't take long before she was flying past the Isle of Dogs, seeing the skyscrapers in all their glory as the sun broke through the clouds lightly. The flying part, she could get used to, well she was born to do it. After half an hour or so she touched down in an old graveyard, her wings in sync with her body as they folded neatly behind her back. Walking felt strange all of a sudden, as if she was a toddler finding their legs for the first time.

It took her a moment to realise exactly where she was, then she saw it, something that made her beautiful grey eyes widen and her heart jump up into her throat. A gravestone, with her name on it.


End file.
